


Just like old times

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Needles, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: “You okay?” Ulaz set him down on the lip of the cave, just where the snow stopped invading the isolated space.“If “okay” means in excruciating pain, then yes, I'm completely okay.” Shiro said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to crack a joke in such a dire moment.Uliro 'drabble'. Set somewhere around season 2.





	Just like old times

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Uliro! I'm surprised it took me this long.
> 
> Early edit: I just remembered Ulaz's canon fate. Let's ignore that, he's alive and well and nuzzling Shiro happily.

“You okay?” Ulaz set him down on the lip of the cave, just where the snow stopped invading the isolated space.  
“If “okay” means in excruciating pain, then yes, I'm completely okay.” Shiro said through gritted teeth, obviously trying to crack a joke in such a dire moment.  
Ulaz frowned as he retrieved a medical kit from his backpack.  
The Black Lion had crashed down on a tundra planet, hurling towards the ground at top speed. Ulaz had managed to take cover well enough to not be injured greatly, just a little shaken.  
Shiro, on the other hand, tried to get Black to respond until the very last second, causing a nasty gash on his forehead and a puncture on his side by one of the controls jabbing him as he was jolted around the cockpit. 

Apparently, ancient Alteans had never heard of the amazing concept called a seatbelt. 

The Black Lion was too warm for Shiro at that moment, her systems overheating. Hence why Ulaz and Shiro had been forced to find shelter elsewhere. 

Ulaz had carried Shiro across the tundra, leaving red snow in their wake. 

“Can you remove your armor? And can you remember the crash?” Ulaz asked the compound question as he drew up the last few drops in a bottle of numbing agent. It would only be enough to numb one part of his body, and Ulaz was certain it was going to end up being his forehead injury. If Shiro's brow creased when Ulaz was stitching it up, it could seriously mess his appearance up once again. 

Ulaz gritted his teeth as he remembered the time the Champion was given to him with a angry red slash across his nose, and Ulaz was forced to be cruel to Shiro while he stitched him up. If he wasn't mean and used numbing medication, his cover as a blade would surely be blown. 

Shiro started peeling his chest plate off without hesitation, unbuckling the snaps and letting it fall to the dirt of the cave floor. Shiro winced as he was forced to sit up ever so slightly to remove his knee pads and boots.  
Technically, Ulaz only needed his chest plate removed. But checking over his legs would be good too, in case there was a life threatening injury Ulaz hadn't caught by sight alone. 

“I remember...black.” Shiro stated, like he had been pondering the question since time itself had started and still he hadn't found a reasonable answer. 

So, definitely a concussion as well. He'd have to note that once they were back in safety. 

Ulaz brought the medical kit over, syringe dripping with the small amount of remaining numbing agent left in the kit.  
“I'm going to numb your forehead, okay? It'll hurt for only a second.” Ulaz looked to Shiro for permission. 

Shiro weekly nodded, coughing as Ulaz jabbed the needle right into the creases of Shiro forehead. 

Shiro screamed. 

It echoed throughout the cave, bouncing off the walls like its only purpose was to torment Ulaz with Shiro's cries, with Ulaz's failure to protect Shiro. 

He never wanted to make Shiro hurt. 

But he also didn't dare give Shiro the opportunity to slip out of his sight again. He needed Shiro to be okay, needed him to be well and fine and able to hug Ulaz close and tell him he did a good job. 

Shiro relaxed against the wall of the cave as Ulaz started stitching, a tiny whine escaping his chapped lips every now and then.  
Ulaz's stitching was zigzagged and in no way his best work or even decent, but it would hold for it's purpose.  
He wrapped a bandage around Shiro's head, sweeping away the tiny white tuff of hair that matched the snow still falling outside. 

Ulaz couldn't help but kiss Shiro's nose as the paladin drifted off, nuzzling against the scar that once scared Ulaz so.  
He'd helped Shiro then, he could help him now. 

“You're doing so good.” Ulaz praised as he used a surgical knife to score down the thin fabric of Shiro's undersuit, exposing his left side to the chilly air. 

Shiro flinched once, but soon settled down again. 

The gash was nasty, soaking the ground below them. As much as Ulaz tried to clean the blood off, everytime it was clean more just spurted from the wound. 

Ulaz poked it.

Shiro jolted awake and screamed louder.

The numbing agent also had a sedative in it, a fact Ulaz knew beforehand. A fact he couldn't tell Shiro before injection. Shiro refused sedatives, was too afraid to be under after what had occurred in Galra captivity.  
But Ulaz wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary.

“Shhhh...shhhh, it's going to be okay.” Ulaz ran a clawed finger through Shiro's hair, soothing him slowly as he threaded the needle and made his first stitch. 

Tears formed in the corners of Shiro's eyes, although he didn't let them fall. He was trying to be strong. 

“I'm going to do it again. Can you sit still for me?” Ulaz asked, re-focusing his attention fully on Shiro's wound. 

“Will I get a kiss afterwards?” Shiro slurred out.  
Ulaz knew exactly what he meant. 

“Just like old times.” Ulaz promised as he stitched a few more lines, blocking out Shiro's whines. 

“Just like old times.” Shiro agreed. 

Ulaz stitched a little better that time, not in a rush considering no numbing was involved in the lower wound. 

Shiro leaned on Ulaz for warmth that night, nuzzling into his shoulder and chest.  
And Ulaz kept his promise, peppering kisses to Shiro's temple as he slept peacefully until the Red Lion arrived, and Keith came to rescue them. 

Once they were safe and sound in the Red Lion's cockpit, waiting for Allura to bring the still unresponsive Black Lion back to the castle, Shiro was wrapped in a cozy blanket and laying on Ulaz's lap. Ulaz was playing with Shiro's locks, curling the tiny strands around his fingers. 

“You patched me up.” Shiro said in a sleepy haze.  
“Yeah. Just like old times.” Ulaz practically whispered. 

Shiro hummed, low and deep, radiating throughout his chest. If Ulaz didn't know better, he'd think Shiro was purring. 

“Just like old times.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
